


Magic Wand

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Scully succumbs to temptation when Mulder falls asleep on her hotel room bed.





	Magic Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @gaycrouton: Mulder's a light sleeper. Scully wished she'd known that before _________ 
> 
> This seemingly innocent prompt turned into a whole lotta smut. Somehow, I don’t think you’ll mind Nicole lol! I was inspired to write this after our fun convo. You know the one!
> 
> Thanks to Cate for the beta, again!

——

Mulder is a light sleeper. Scully has known this, in theory, since their first few cases together seven years ago. Just how light of one when he hadn’t been lolled into sedation with an orgasm and tender kisses was completely new to her. If she had known that him passed out cold with a pencil hanging out of his mouth on her hotel room bed was a sign that he might wake up soon, she might’ve just chosen to hop into the shower and calm her rising libido in private, as to not break yet another one of their “sex rules.” But then if she had, she would have missed out on all the rule-breaking fun instead. 

36 minutes earlier...

Mulder let out a loud snore as his chest rose and fell in slumber. Scully huffed with a surge of petulance about him leaving her hanging, even after the “you can touch me when we finish our case notes” promise she’d made him earlier. 

Scully stared at his sexy face, mouth slack with sleep, and wished he were trailing that mouth down the column of her throat as she rode him into oblivion. Instead, she chose to imagine using one of her sex toys she had packed religiously for years in order to sate the Mulder-induced sexual hunger she’d nearly starved from until recently. 

Scully leaned over to remove the pencil from his lips and inhaled his unique scent. She was instantly lost. Her sex swelled and her clit throbbed between her clenched thighs. 

_ Fuck it.  _

She slid off the bed and dug out her little black baggy at the bottom of her luggage. Weighing her options, she chose the clear, phallic shaped glass dildo. One of her many options that was silent yet got the job done with eye-rolling results.

The brief thought of dropping her pants and spreading herself open on the edge of the moldy bathtub made her cringe. All she needed was ten minutes for a much needed release. 

With Mulder immersed in dreamland, likely reenacting one of their shared office fantasies, Scully wiggled out of her bottoms and laid down next to him. Her eyes were trained on his relaxed face, corded neck, and curvaceous abs as her legs fell open. Trying not to feel guilty about using her oblivious partner as orgasmic fuel, she slid her fingers between her folds and dipped the cold glass into her wet center. She sighed in relief as she plunged the smooth cylinder in until her hand was flush along her mons and perineum, partially filling the void she knew only Mulder could truly satisfy. 

A few more upstrokes and some perfectly timed rolls of her hips had Scully already slamming her eyes shut and writhing along the comforter. She could faintly hear the wet slapping noises over her labored breathing, and the swishing of fabric from her dress shirt rubbing her belly as her fingers flew across her clit. The sound of Mulder moaning in his sleep sent her flying. She inhaled a gasp and tried hard not to shake the bed as her legs trembled and back arched along the stiff mattress. She hummed and let her arms drop to her sides. It wasn’t a huge orgasm but it was enough to send a lazy grin across her face. Before Scully could open her eyes to return to business as usual, Mulder spoke. 

“Ho-ly shit, Scully,” he rasped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Just as a flush of embarrassment swept over her, Mulder reassured that he liked what he had just seen. “That was… wow, that was the sexiest, most amazing thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life,” he told her with a goofy lopsided grin. 

“Oh, I was… I didn’t think… oh, Hell, Mulder,” she stammered, chuckling with pink cheeks. If Mulder wasn’t so turned on, he’d tell her he thought her blushing for getting caught masturbating by the man who has dreamed of that exact thing for years was endearing. “I guess my libido didn’t care much for our No Sex On A Case rule.”

“Neither does mine.” Mulder cupped her jaw and slipped a hand down to her exposed hip. 

“Mm-Mulder, let me put my Magic Wand away and we can take care of that together,” she said with a nod to his massive erection tenting his pants. 

“You use this ‘Magic Wand’ a lot, Scully?” He couldn’t help but ask the burning question of self-pleasure they had yet to dive into during late-night pillowtalk. 

“When we were on cases, before we became  _ us _ , and I needed to be quieter than usual to… get a release, yeah.”

“You mean you have more?”

She smirked. “There’s more where this came from. Maybe if you’re a good partner, I’ll show you sometime.” 

“Oh, I’m  _ good _ , Scully,” he kissed her eagerly, swiping his tongue along her rosebud lips. “But you on the other hand, are the  _ bad _ one this time.”

She just shrugged. “Why can’t I be both?”

He responded with his mouth colliding passionately against hers, sliding his hands up the soft, insides of her arms, and stretching them over her head. “How many toys are we talking here?” he mumbled against her lips as he gathered her slender wrists into his fist. “How many vibes, clit massagers, anal beads, double-headed—”

Scully moaned with her arousal ratcheting to new heights and ordered, “Use it.”

He leaned back and gazed in her heavy-lidded eyes. The arch of her brow and the challenge in her smile had him fumbling for the toy with his free hand and testing its weight. “It’s heavy.” The warmth from being embedded inside her was still there and he hissed as cock grew even harder at the sensation. 

“You want this.” It wasn’t a question and as Scully bit her lip, Mulder circled her hot, swollen bead with two fingers and her legs levitated off the bed. He spun the dildo in his hand and watched her eyes flutter shut as he slipped the curved, bulbous end through her velvety lips. 

“Oh, God,” Scully gasped, clenching her fists above his hand pinning her to the mattress as her breasts undulated with his penetration. She was so aroused just thinking about Mulder making love to her before she even used the toy that the reality of him sliding it into her while she was half-dressed had her eyes rolling, and gut recoiling with pleasure. 

Mulder continued to leisurely fuck her with the smooth, cool wand as her moans strung into panting pleas for more. He could tell her patience was wearing thin, and the sheen of sweat that appeared on her body as she struggled against his restrained grip only supported his theory that she absolutely loved it. 

The quick, friction free thrusts made him grip the flared end tighter, causing his fingers to numb. But that did nothing to conceal the heat and accumulating liquid seeping out of her core from coating his palm in a sleek, slippery mess.

He gently withdrew the toy from her body with a sucking noise—she was so wet—and concentrated on her clit, rubbing both sides with the rounded end wet from her juices. “Harder,” she panted.

Mulder held the curved head of the wand against her swollen bundle of nerves and circled it hard and fast. “So close, Mulder...”  _ Fuck, she’s beautiful, _ he mentally groaned as he stifled the tail-end of her cries with a kiss. 

“Please just… oh, Jesus,” she whimpered into his mouth. He chanted dirty little anecdotes about what he plans to do next along the softness of her lips as her thighs tremble against his forearm. “Let me loose,” she whined with a salacious swivel of her hips. 

“Then what?” He was goading her, pushing her sexual limits that they’ve only just begun to stretch. She huffed with very a real agitation shining in her dilated eyes that made his dick twitch painfully. Her hands flexed under his hold but they both knew she could break his grasp whenever she wanted. 

“You’re about to never find out.” She banged her head off the mattress, impatient to feel him inside her, and bucked the tip of the toy away from it’s teasing of her clit. She was about to fuck that smirk right off his face. 

He grinned, tossing the glass across the bed with a thump and let go of her wrists one finger at a time. The need to feel his bare body beneath her was maddening. Even with one orgasm down, all that foreplay had her teetering on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. Stripping the only man who could ever make her body vibrate in euphoria, was clearly the most important thing to them both at the moment. 

“Scul—” 

Scully yanked his face back down to hers and sucked his bottom lip in her mouth. “Shut up, Mulder,” she growled around his plump flesh, desperately jerking down his pants with one hand, “...and give me what I really want.” 

They reluctantly broke away to strip one another as fast as possible. Scully heard a button pop as she shucked down his dress pants while he flung his blue collared shirt over his shoulder. As she freed herself off her shirt and bra, she watched Mulder’s impressive erection bob heavily in the air. She muttered something about needing it and, judging by the zealous nod of his head, he needed her just as badly. 

She fisted his undershirt still left hugging his body and yanked him down on his back. Straddling him, she pumped him from root to tip as she did a little teasing of her own. “Truth is, Mulder, I only have one Magic Wand now.” 

Mulder grinned with a jerk of hips and quipped, “Why can’t you have both?” 

Like he did to her, she answered him with a firm kiss as he offered himself to her. Gripping his shaft, she spread her thighs and he pressed himself forward, feeling every inch slide slowly into her tight wet heat, eyes falling to watch his cock disappear into her triangle of auburn curls.

With a swivel of her hips and a few bounces in his lap as his thick cock stretched her walls to the max, Scully was on the verge of seeing stars. Mulder met her thrust for thrust and with one long, deep moan for more aimed at the ceiling, he began fucking her hard and fast, putting his strength into it while the hotel bed whined under them. 

“Yesss,” she hissed, feeling that coiled knot begin to unravel. Her nails dug into the flesh of his thighs as his cockhead slammed home in rapid succession and nearly bucked her off his lap. 

The tight grip of his fingers around her waist and the angled thrust of his hips sent her careening over the edge. “Fu… Scu… gonna come,” he gasped as he tossed his head back into the pillow, grunting and moaning as his orgasm built. 

“Mulder.” Her spine stiffened as a tremendous orgasm continued to slam through her. Her eyes flew open in shock as her voice rose in a rapturous cry. She rocked frantically along his length, shaking and grinding her swollen clit into his pelvis while the last of her wave washed over. Scully brought her head back down just in time to watch him as he came, feeling her heart jolt at the beautiful sight of the man she loved in the throes of pleasure beneath her.

Her ears rang and everything blurred before her cheek thumped against his sweaty undershirt.

Mulder felt her panting on his neck with strands of red splayed over his face. He was too blissed out of his mind to think twice about the hard piece of magic glass digging into his ass cheek. “Wow,” he breathed through her hair. 

Scully could only hum in semi-coherent agreement. Then, his hands—Mulder’s glorious, dexterous hands that were surely blessed by God started caressing her ribs, and traveled down to her still humming thighs as he muttered into the crown of her head, “I gotta say, it's thrilling to find out all the new ways you leave me guessing.” 

She lazily smiled and brushed her lips along his throat. “Mm… Mulder, I have to agree. And for once, I’m  _ thoroughly _ thrilled to find out just how light of a sleeper you really are.” 

——

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t tried glass sex toys or are curious to, you really should. Heating them up or sticking them in the fridge before you use it is well worth it!  
> As always, thanks for reading and if you left a comment, I really appreciate it🥰


End file.
